


Welcome Again to Westeros University

by solomivan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College | University Student Jon Snow, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mild De-Aging, Professor Ned, Sassy Arya Stark, Student Arya, Student Bran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: History teacher Ned Stark has his first lesson in the new academic year.





	Welcome Again to Westeros University

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by their creators, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

Ned looked at his watch. It was five minutes before the beginning of his lecture, the first in the current academic year. He saw students gradually filing into the lecture hall. It was his favourite classroom because he could easily see everyone and be sure that they paid attention to him.

Ned quickly re-read the brief plan for this lesson. Arya was sitting near Tyrion to bicker with him as she did during both of their previous terms. Samwell took his usual place next to Jon. In the corridor, Bran asked the janitor to hold the door, so he could move into the room in his wheelchair.

When the time came, Ned slowly got up from his chair and walked up to the blackboard. Arya told Tyrion, "the King has left his Iron Throne".

Ned lowered the projection screen, pulled the remote control out of his pocket, and turned on the video projector attached to the ceiling. "Before this lecture, I want to say several things. Welcome again to Westeros University," Ned addressed his students. "I'm pleased to see that practically all of you are here now. Owing to your good behaviour and mostly good marks, the gods gave us a long beautiful summer."

"But now we begin our lessons and you should already start to prepare for the exams because winter is coming and you may lose your heads over them, figuratively speaking. Today the topic of my class is the following: The Wars of Roses."

"The day will come when you think you are safe and happy, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth," Tyrion commented dryly.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I'll die from the pathos overdose. Why do you use such a high style simply speaking about our exams?"

"Who will teach now, you or I?" Ned asked. "If you want to do my job then next time you will tell the first years about the Viking invasion."

Tyrion exclaimed, "Of course, Ashildr has perfect knowledge of it!"

"Tyrion, please behave," Ned admonished him. "People are going to think you want to win the Best Comedian Award."

Ned clicked a button and showed the first slide about the aforementioned war. There were its causes: the dispute related to the hereditary claim to the throne, civil unrest, private armies of many powerful lords, unpopular nobles, and the mental illness of the ruling king, Henry VI. Ned asked his students, "Is there anyone who remembers from school the names of the participating Houses?"

Tyrion raised his hand. "I remember. Lannister and Stark." This phrase caused laughter among his classmates. Ned slightly scowled and Tyrion added, "All right. It was just a joke. Lancaster and York."

"Thank you. Despite your clownery, you provide the correct answer any time you are questioned," Ned complimented him. "I and my colleagues note that you always excel in your studies."

Tyrion shrugged, "That's what I do: I drink and I know things."

"Most students prefer the first half, not the second. Some of them, for example, Daenerys, haven’t passed their exams from this summer yet. Her marks have sharply deteriorated since the end of the previous term when she joined those bikers," commented Ned being visibly disappointed.

"If she doesn't improve her situation this week somehow, Chancellor Varys will expel her from our university and her stuff will be put outside the dormitory door."

After hearing these words, Samwell recalled how she had suddenly put a black dragon tattoo on her cheek five months ago.

Jon smirked a little.

"Mister Snow, did I say something funny? Maybe you forgot that you are in a marginally better situation than your aunt and should still resit History along with several of your classmates next Monday at 6:10 PM," said Ned.

"Some secrets are safer kept hidden. Some secrets are too dangerous to share, even with those you love and trust," remarked Tyrion deliberately sounding eerily.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Tyrion, why do you prefer to speak like a Game Master from D&D or a сharacter from some heroic fantasy?"

"It's fun and gives me an interesting charm," smirked Tyrion. 

Jon objected to Ned's words, "With all due respect, Mister Stark, we cannot do it in the suggested time and date due to other resits: Physics with High Sparrow – sorry for not remembering his real name – Sociology with Littlefinger, I mean, with Petyr Baelish, and Chemistry with Cersei Lannister."

Ned offered the debtors a second chance. "Next Tuesday at 6:15 PM, is that okay for all of you? I remind you of my rules regarding a resit. The maximum grade is only 45%. For a pass, you should give a complete answer for a question from your last exam and at least half of the material for two questions chosen randomly from the main list."

Ned made a small pause, then continued, "You should write them down and then speak about them. Your resit will last one and a half hours. Now we continue, because we do not have much time. Mister Snow, could you please stay a while after the class?"

Jon agreed to both offers.

Ned demonstrated the next slide, listing the main events of the war divided in stages from the earliest to the latest. He told his students, "Today I'll tell you about events from the beginning to the Yorkist triumph. Next time, I'll conclude this topic by lecturing on the second half of the Wars of Roses, from the coronation of Edward IV to the aftermath."

Ned noticed that Bran had sketched something in his notebook. "Are you drawing me as Iron Man? Honestly, I got tired of this joke during the week after the first film about Tony Stark."

Bran answered, "No, Mister Stark. Although I wanted to draw you as Boromir, now I'm just thinking about making a stream from the camera on my new drone 'Direwolf' to my computer."

"Well, good luck with that! It is important to me that it won't interfere with your studies," smiled Ned

Arya told Tyrion, "Bran and his endless game of drones."

The rest of the lecture went on without any incident. When Jon remained after it, Arya said, "This is because he knows nothing."

"It's not completely true. He may know a thing which may be useful to him," grinned Tyrion. 

"During your previous terms you constantly explained to your friend Samwell difficult topics, persuaded him to ask teachers about unclear moments and to work hard. Thereby, his grades gradually improved, yet yours worsened, owing to your laziness and your habit of spending your free time with your other friends, the ones from the night club called 'The Wall'," reminded Ned.

"Jon, you aren't stupid, you can study fine if you want. You are still capable of changing your situation to do better. You just need to make an effort. Maybe it's time Samwell could help you."


End file.
